


OG King & Queen

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: a little piece of Falice fanart





	OG King & Queen




End file.
